


Baby

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Child, Alternate Universe - Highschool, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Levi is a teenager in this story, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Teenage Pregnancy, Teenagers, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren looked at the clock and saw the 5 minutes were up. She took a deep breath before looking at the test. Clear as day a little blue cross was on it. She read the box again to see what that meant. "Pregnant..." She whispered to herself and dropped the box and test on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Eren sat on the floor of her bathroom. She was nervous and scared. Just a month ago her and her boyfriend, Levi, were out on a date and then on the drive home Eren decided that it would be a good idea to go up onto the top of the hill and have a romantic moment like in the movies. Then things started to get really heated during their little make out session. They actually had sex. In the back of Levi's car. Without protection. Eren wouldn't have even dreamed of having sex-or rather unprotected sex-till she was married. 

Now Eren was siting on the floor of her bathroom waiting for the test results of the pregnancy test. She had already missed her period and she almost threw up every morning. Don't even get her started on some of the strange things she would eat.

Eren looked at the clock and saw the 5 minutes were up. She took a deep breath before looking at the test. Clear as day a little blue cross was on it. She read the box again to see what that meant. "Pregnant..." She whispered to herself and dropped the box and test on the floor. Tears started to fill Eren's eyes. What would she tell her parents? What would she tell Mikasa? What would she tell Levi? Levi would defiantly leave her now that's she is knocked up. She may even become Wall Rose High School's whore.

A knock on the door startled her making her jump.

"Eren? Are you okay in there? Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready!" It was Mikasa's voice.

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." Eren said turned on the water and collecting herself.

_________________________________

"There you are! Are you okay, Eren? You were in the bathroom for a while!" Eren's mom, Carla, said.

"Yeah I'm fine mom. The bathroom is the only place I can get some privacy." Eren lied.

"Understandable. Now go sit down we are going to start eating." Carla smiled. Eren sighed and took her seat at the table. Soon Carla came and sat down at the table.

"Dad is staying late at work again?" Eren asked.

"Like always." Mikasa said. They started eat. Mikasa went on and on talking about this creepy guy, named Connie, in her Biology class keeps hitting on her and Carla just listened to her rant. Some where in the middle of her adopted sisters rant she blurted out something she shouldn't have.

"Eren Jäger, did you just say you are pregnant!?" Her mom yelled across the dinner table.

"Yes, mom." Eren said with shame in her voice.

"Did that good-for-nothing thug do this to you?"

"Levi isn't a fucking thug, mom!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Carla eyes showed all the disappointment in her daughter. Eren let out a angry sigh and got up from the dinner table.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eren didn't answer. "Eren Jäger, I'm talking to you!" Eren just made her way up to her room grabbed her two backpacks and started packing one with her clothes.

"And where do you think you are going?" Eren still didn't respond and just slung both backpacks on to her shoulders. She walked past her mom, out the room, and made her way to the front door. She stop in front of the door when she heard Carla stop her.

"Now answer the question. Where are you going?" Carla crossed her arms. Eren sighed.

"Away from here." Eren said and opened the door.

"Eren, wa-..." Mikasa was cut off by the door slamming shut.  
_________________________________  
Eren had been walking for a good 30 minutes now maybe a little more. She finally made her way to Levi's house. She knocked on the door. Levi answered mumbling about why someone would be knocking this late at night.

"Eren? What are you doing here? What wrong? What happened?" Levi asked with panic and concern in his voice. It was very rare for Levi to show emotion for someone but it was Eren. He loved her to no end. Eren looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-I need to talk to you." She sniffled. Levi nodded and helped her with her things taking them inside. Eren followed Levi into the house when a she heard another voice.

"Levi, what are you doing up? Is this young lady the girlfriend you've told Hanji and I so much about?"

"Yes, Erwin." Levi said sounding annoyed. Eren just grinned.

"Erwin~!" A singy song voice came from the other room. "Come back to be-Oh! Is this Levi's little girlfriend!? She so cute!" 

"Eren these are my foster parents. Erwin and Hanji." Levi said. Eren smiled and waved at them.

"N-Nice to meet you." Eren said. 

"So what bring you here this late at night, Eren?" Hanji asked pulling Eren and sitting on the couch with her.

"I-I just needed to tell Levi something important." Eren said nervously.

"Do your parents know you are here?" Erwin asked arching his eyebrow.

"No, sir. I ran away. I guess. I told them something, they got mad, and called Levi a 'Good-for-nothing thug'. I didn't know where else to go. So I came here." Eren said nervously.

"What did you tell them that made them upset?" Hanji asked. Eren sighed and look at all of them.

"I told them that I was pregnant and that it was Levi's..." Eren whispered loud enough for all of them to hear. Hanji's mouth dropped, Erwin looked pissed, and the all of the color in Levi's already pale skin was drained. Eren hung her head in shame then she felt arms around her. They were Levi's arms.

"Eren... I'm so sorry... I did this to you... I'm sorry..." Levi's voice was low but still sweet. 

"I understand if you want to leave me now." Eren's voice cracked.

"Leave you? Why would I leave you that's my baby in there." Levi put his hands on her belly. "It's my fault I did this to you. I'll help you threw out this. Even though kids are mess and shit everywhere I'll still help you."

"Erwin, let her stay here with Levi for tonight! She is obviously upset." Hanji said. Erwin sighed and looked at Eren and Levi.

"Okay you can stay for tonight." Erwin said. "You can sleep with Levi in his room."

"Thank you so much!" Eren smiled. Erwin and Hanji started walking back to their room.

"Isn't this exciting, Erwin! We are going to be grandparents! Now we know why he came home so happy that one night!" Hanji started to talk Erwin's ear off till they got to the room. Levi chuckled and helped Eren with her things. He threw her a change of clothes once in his room.

"It to small for me anyways so you can keep it." Levi said and smiled at her. Eren changed in a corner of the room. Even though the shirt was to small for Levi it fit her like a dress. It was strange cause Levi was short. Eren crawled into bed with Levi and buried her face in his chest. She took a deep breath taking in his scent. It clam her down. Levi wrapped a protective arm around her.

"D-Do you think your parent are angry?" Eren asked scared.

"Nah. Hanji is obviously excited and Erwin always looks pissed." Levi said. "My parent are a lot more understanding. They may have already known that you and I had sex. Hanji likes to hear about my dates with you."

"You told her?" Eren looked up at him.

"It's not like I told her in detail. You can trust her. Sometime. She just has a big mouth depending on what it is." Levi held Eren closer to his body.

"I love you, Eren." Levi whispered.

"I love you too, Levi." Eren whispered back. Levi kissed her sweetly.

"And soon I'll love this little brat as well." Levi said rubbing Eren's belly.

"Already calling the baby a brat and it isn't even born yet." Eren said.

"Only cause I know Hanji is going to spoil the fuck out of the baby." Levi said making Eren giggled and buried her face deeper in Levi's chest. 

"By the way why did you bring your school bag? You we don't have school tomorrow? Today is Friday." Levi pointed out.

"Is it? Well then. I just grabbed it out of habit I guess." Eren was glad the room was dark cause that meant Levi couldn't see her blush at her silly mistake. Levi chuckled.

"It's okay, love. Now go to sleep. Erwin may want to have a talk with us in the morning and I want to go over to your house to talk to your mom and dad." Eren gulped at Levi's words. 

"O-Okay." She stuttered.

"Don't worry. I'll be nice. Maybe even lose the title of the 'good-for-nothing thug'." Levi smiled his rare smile. It alway managed to make Eren melt on the spot. "Now sleep, Eren. We have a long day tomorrow."

Eren yawned. "Goodnight, Levi. I love you."

"G'night, Eren. I love you too."


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes back home and Levi has to answer some question from Grisha Jäger!

Eren's eyes fluttered opened. The warmth from strong arms held her tightly. She looked up and saw Levi's light-gray-blue eyes looking at her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Levi said. Eren snuggled back into Levi's chest.

"Good morning." She said muffled by Levi's chest.

"Get up and go take a shower. We have a long day." He said rubbing her back. Eren groaned.

"But it's Saturday, Levi. Can't we just lay in bed all day?" She whined.

"I wish we could. Erwin may want to have a talk with us and we have some explaining to do for your family." He explained. Eren groaned again.

"Do I have to go back home? Ugh! I have to deal with mom and dad! Don't even got me started on Mikasa! They are going to give me hell!" Eren snuggled deeper into her boyfriends chest.

"'They are going to give US hell!'" Levi corrected.

"Shut up." Eren smacked his back playfully. Levi chuckled and Eren looked up at him again. Levi looked into Eren's green-blue eyes and out lined her lips with his thumb. 

"Go take a shower." Levi said. "You can use my bathroom." He point to a door in his room.

"Ugh, fine." Eren got up and stretched. She made her way to Levi's bathroom. Before opening the door she stripped off the shirt. Levi's eyes wondered over her body. She threw the shirt at his face covering his eyes and vanished into the bathroom. Levi removed the shirt from his eyes, smirked, and chuckled.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eren turned on the water for the shower. As she waited for the water to heat up she stood in front the mirror looking at her belly. She saw the bump starting to form. She smiled and put her hands over her belly.

"I don't care what my parents say. I'm going to keep you cause I love you. You are me and Levi's child. I can't even think about giving you up. I don't think I could bear having to give you up. I will love you forever. Just like I love Levi forever. You're our child." Eren said to her belly. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and jumped into the shower.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eren stepped out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and a blow dryer in her hand. "Okay I have a comment and a question." Levi looked up at her and arched his eyebrow. "Comment; I hope you don't mind I used your blow dryer. Question: Why the fuck do have a blow dryer?" Levi shrugged. Eren couldn't help but giggle. She set the blow dryer down. She walked over to her backpack and got some clothes out and quickly changed.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?" Eren asked noticing Levi was dressed in his usual band t-shirt and jeans.

"I used Erwin and Hanji's shower." Levi said. Eren nodded and put her hair up in her usual half down, half bun. A knock at Levi's bedroom door startled Eren a little bit.

"Levi? Eren? Are you guys up?" A female voice said opening the door. Hanji stood in the door way. "Ah! Good you're both up! Breakfast or lunch, are whatever you want to call it, is ready!" Eren looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30am. Levi got up from the bed and took Eren's hand.

"Let's go eat." He said and Eren nodded. They made their way to the kitchen and started to eat the biscuits and sausage that Hanji made.

"Hanji, Where is Erwin?" Levi asked.

"Erwin? Oh! He is at work!" Hanji said.

"I thought he had the weekend off this week?"

"He did but they call his in around 9:00 this morning. Something about a boy missing and they need him to help with the search." Hanji said then started to babble. "By the way I'm surprised Erwin let you and Eren sleep together last night! Maybe he saw how upset she was and let you be her teddy bear or something! Also, maybe he figured that you guys couldn't have sex cause Eren is already pregnant!"

Levi halfway choked on his food when Hanji mentioned sex. Eren couldn't help but giggle at Levi.

"Well Eren and I are going off to see her parents. I'm probably going to get interrogated so I'll be back late." Levi said wiping his hands and mouth with a napkin. Eren did the same. 

"Okay! Be careful!" Hanji said cheerfully. Levi slung Eren's bags over his shoulders and grabbed his car keys and left.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eren sighed as she walked in the door. Her mother and father sprang up from the couch. When they saw Eren walk in the door.

"Oh my god, Eren! We were worried sick! We though you got lost or kidnapped! Please don't ever do that again! We call the police but they said to call back in 24hours if you were still missing! Thank god you're safe! " Eren's mom ranted and hugged her. Eren's father looked towards the door and saw Levi standing watching them.

"Eren... Who is that?" Her father, Grisha, asked. Eren took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Levi, This is my dad, Grisha Jäger. Dad, this is Levi, my boyfriend and the father to our child." Eren said holding Levi's hand.

"So you're Levi?" Grisha said.

"Yes. She came over to my house where my foster parents and I live. My parents were kind enough to let her stay the night." Levi said.

"Come in Levi. I would like to speak with you." Grisha said. The tone in his voice more serious.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The silence seemed to go on forever! All Levi and Grisha were doing was staring each other down. Carla and Eren were the two most uncomfortable one.

"So Levi..." Grisha finally broke the silence. "You go to high school with Eren. Am I correct?"

"Of course." Levi said.

"So tell me how old are you?"

"I'm 17. Born on December 25, 1996. I'm just a year older then Eren."

"You said you had foster parents. May I ask why you were put in foster care?"

"My mother died while giving birth to me. My father didn't know what to do so, he named me what my mother wanted to name me, and he gave me up to adoption." 

"How long have you lived with your foster parents?"

"About a year and a half now." Grisha nodded.

"Listen. Levi. I am very disappointed in both my daughter and you for being so irresponsible." Eren's head hung down in shame at her fathers words. "But our daughter is in a time of need. I also assume that you'll help her as well?"

Levi took a deep breath. "Mr.Jäger, I am more then willing to help Eren with anything she needs. I will stand by her no matter how bad things get. I love her. Nothing can change that. It wasn't my intention to get her pregnant but I am and will take full responsibly for this. I promise to be with her every step of the way."

Grisha nodded. "Very well then. It was nice talking to you, Levi."

"Nice talking to you, Mr.Jäger." Levi said then shook hands. Eren's mom and dad left the room leaving Eren and Levi alone.

Eren let out a big sigh of relief. "I thought that was going to be worse then it actually was."

"It's went smoothly." Levi chuckled. "I'll help you put your things in your room." Eren smiled brightly and nodded.

After helping Eren with her things. Levi kissed her good bye.

"If you need anything just call me or text me or just come over. I'm sure Hanji would love to have you over again." Levi said putting on his rare smiles. Eren blushed and giggled.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind." Eren smiled back at Levi and kissed him one last time. Levi got in his car and Eren went back inside and upstairs to her room. 

"Well you're going to have a interesting adventure before your even born." Eren said talking to her belly and looking at it in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you would like to see in future chapters please comment below!


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin, Hanji, and Levi have dinner with Eren's family.

Eren rolled around on her bed trying to get away from the sun light that was hitting her face. Eren checked the time on her phone. It was only 9:30 in the morning. She groaned curled up back into her sheet. Eren spent most of the early morning throwing up her guts.

She suddenly felt arms around her tiny body. She jumped up almost fell out the bed. "Take it easy there." Levi said and was laying on the bed with a stupid-trying-not-to-laugh smile.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She squeaked. Levi laughed in his usually airily way. 

"I'm sorry, babe." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Eren couldn't help but to snuggle up to him.

"How did you even get in?" Eren asked.

"The front door. Your mom let me in you knows she loves me." Eren laughed at Levi's answer and his cocky grin. Levi leaned in and kissed Eren gently and she kissed him back slowly. They continued to share several moments enjoying gentle slow kisses. Eren pulled away and cuddled up to Levi , allowing him to put his hand on her stomach.

"A baby. I'm going to be a dad. I still can't believe that there is a little brat inside you, I mean a little angel." Levi said.

"I believe it. I woke up 4 times early this morning and threw up my guts." Eren said putting her hand on top of Levi's hand.

"True. I wonder what will happen at school." Levi said Eren looked up at him trying her best to h8ld back the tears that filled her eyes.

"Please don't remind me about school. I don't want to think, talk, or hear about. You know how the kids at school are Levi. You saw what they did to Jane when she got pregnant with Marco's baby! They call her a whore, slut, they told her to kill herself, kill the baby..." Eren started to cry. "They still tell her those thing... It's been a year since she had her baby." Levi rubbed Eren back trying to clam her down as he kissed the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I remember. I remember clear as day. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. Nothing will happen to you or our child. Nothing." Levi whispered. "Plus didn't you hated Jane."

"I do, but I did feel bad for her when all of that happen." Levi smiled at the comment.

"Levi? Eren? You in there?" Mikasa asked knocking on the door then opening it. "Mom want to know if you guys are hungry."

Eren quickly wiped her tears. "Yes! C-Can you tell mom to make my favorite pasta dish? I really want pasta right now..." she said as a furious blush grew on her cheeks.

"Sure." Mikasa smiled and then looked over at Levi giving him a death glare. Levi look back at Mikasa and gave her a death glare as well as kind smile. Mikasa closed the door then went down the stairs.

"You're sister does not like me one bit, does she?" Levi asked.

"I don't think any of my family likes you. I mean besides my mom. I think she is okay with you." Eren said getting out of bed.

"Yeah that's why she called me a 'Good-for-nothing thug', right?"

"She was mad when she said that."

"Right." Levi sat at the edge of the bed and smiled.

"What is it?" She said putting on a tang-top.

"I was just thinking what your name would sound like with my last name. 'Eren Zoë-Smith' or my name with your last name. 'Levi Jäger'." Levi said wrapping his arm around her for now small form. Eren blush continue to grow a bright red as the names played back and forth in her head.

"I like both. They both sound really good." Eren blush.

"Oh, Erwin and Hanji want to meet your mom and dad." Levi said. Eren eye went wide. "Hanji said and I quote: 'I really really really want to meet the baby's other grandparents!' She even talked Erwin into it!" 

"I would have to talk to mom and dad about it." Eren said.

"There is no need. I already talked to you mom about it. She said that they can come over for dinner and she called your dad at work so he can be home before dinner." Levi said. Eren blinked in shock that her mom agreed to this.

"EREN! LEVI! FOOD IS READY!" Carla yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" Eren yelled back. They both rushed down the stairs.  
_________________________________  
Dinner time rolled along. Levi went back home to get Erwin and Hanji. Eren was up stairs getting dressed. She picked out a shirt that was tight around her so everyone could see the small baby bump that was starting. The door bell rang and she rushed down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Levi, Erwin, and Hanji at the door. Eren opened the door for them with a big smile.

"Eren! So nice to see you again! I see the baby bump is starting to form!" Hanji said excitedly when she saw the pregnant teen.

"Nice to see you too, Hanji." Eren smiled and gave her a hug. 

"Hello to you, Erwin." She smiled.

"Good Evening to you, Eren."

"Eren." Levi said leaning against the door frame like he did when he first asked her out. Eren blushed at the memory. Levi walked up to her and gave her a soft peck of his lips against hers. It gave her butterflies in her tummy.

"Oh, they are here! I'm sorry for not be able to open the door for you. I was just finishing dinner." Carla came in the room wiping her hands down with a towel.

"It's fine, Mrs. Jäger. Eren opened the door for us." Levi said.

"Oh that was nice of her!" Carla smiled. "So this must be Hanji and Erwin. Hi it's nice to meet you! I'm Carla." She held out her hand to shake Erwin and Hanji's hand. "Grisha should be here soon."

"It's nice to meet you too." Erwin said shooting a smile.

Foot steps could be heard coming down the steps of the house. Mikasa stood on the last step looking over at the crowd.

"Oh my, you have another daughter!" Hanji said excitedly. "What is your name?"

"Mikasa." She said her voice showing slight hostility to the other family.

"She is a childhood friend of Eren's. We took her in when her parents died." Carla pitched in.

"Oh that's so sweet and sad at the same time!" Mikasa just rolled her eyes at Hanji's comment.

"Oh, everyone is here." Grisha said opening the door. "Please excuses my tardiness. Traffic was insane."

"No it's okay. I understand the traffic from Downtown to the Suburbs is." Erwin said then held out his hand. "I'm Erwin. I'm Levi's adoptive father." Grisha shook the other mans hand. 

"Nice to meet you." Grisha said. Hanji held out her hand. 

"Hi I'm Hanji." Grisha shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Grisha's attention turned over to Levi. "Levi." He said with slight hostility in his voice.

"Mr. Jäger." Levi said with more hostility in his voice. 

"Let's sit down and eat!" Eren said trying to lighten the mood. Levi just smiled and took her by the hand.

"Yes! Let's!" Hanji jumped around. Everyone, even Mikasa head over to the dinner table.  
_________________________________  
The room was filled with laugher and smiles. Erwin and Hanji looked like they were enjoying themselves. So did Mikasa and Carla but Grisha and Levi seemed to be staring each other down the whole time. Eren would have to hold Levi's hand just to keep him calm but that was before her father and Erwin started talking.

"So Grisha? What do you do for a living?" Erwin asked.

"I'm a doctor. The kind that still make house calls." Grisha said.

"Ah that a really good field."

"So what do you do, Erwin?" 

"I'm a Police Chief. Not as exciting as it sounds."

"Oh really? Then do you mind telling me if Levi has a criminal recored?"

"Dad!" Eren shouted slamming her hands on the table. She knew about Levi's shady past but her dad was just hunting for a reason to hate Levi.

"It's okay, Eren. I knew this would happen. Let them talk." Levi said a little to calmly.

Erwin sighed. "Yes, Levi has done some things in his past and I had to arrest him myself a couple of times for dealing drugs, doing drugs, vandalism, stealing, assault, and under age drinking. I can tell you this though your daughter is safe. Levi has changed. Just year and a half ago Levi came to the station and told me the he wanted to change, that he was tired of having to fend for himself and having to move from one foster home to the next. Hanji and I took him in. It probably was good timing we had a miscarge the week before Hanji and I took Levi in. He has been with us longer then any foster family. We could see him change after a week then we put him in school after 2 weeks of being with him. He was doing will then he met Eren. You could see the changes right away once he meet her." Erwin said smiling slightly.

"I remember that day he first met Eren. Levi came home like a love struck idiot." Hanji said. Eren looked over at Levi to see if that was true. He didn't look back at her but she could have sworn that he was blushing.

"Yes but Levi has done some illegal thing in his past but I'm convinced that Levi will not do anything to hurt this child or you daughter." Erwin leaned back in his seat. Levi now had wraped an arm around Eren waist.

Grisha sighed an leaned back in his seat as well. "I guess he will be trusted. For now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a longer to post. I sent it to a friend and she edited it for me.  
> Tumblr: animebutterfly247.tumblr.com


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren go back to school.

After the whole dinner meeting. Eren and Levi went back to school the next day. Most of the morning was Eren complaining and throwing up.

"You sure you can go school?" Levi said leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah I can go." She said before spilling her guts out again. Levi just smirked at her then moved over to her to hold her hair back. She finished throwing up and breathed deeply.

"Okay I'm good now." She said panting. Levi smiled and kissed the back of her neck. 

"Now get ready." Levi whispered. Eren nodded and got up from the floor. She flushed the toilet and started to brush her teeth again. Levi left to give her some privacy.

Few minutes later Eren came down from upstairs wearing just jean's and a baggy t-shirt and with her school thing. Levi took the weight of the back pack off her shoulders.

"I can carry it, Levi. I'll be fine."

"No I got it. I don't want you to have more weight on you then you already do." Levi said putting his hands on her slightly swollen tummy. Eren pouted.

"Okay..."

"Now let's get going. We need to stop by the nurses office and let them know what's going on and I need to stop by the consulters office and AP's office to see if I can get the same classes or closer so I can be near if you need me." Levi said as they walked out the door.

"W-What will people think about me now? I'm so scared. I'm already showing. I don't think I should be. What if everyone notices? What if they make fun of me? What if-..."

"Shhhh~ don't worry about it." Levi interrupted "I'll be with you every step of the way. And if anyone even thinks to make fun of you or call you a 'slut' or a 'whore' they won't live to see another day."

Eren just chuckled as Levi opened the door to his car for her. Eren got in the car and settled into the seat. She breathed to clam her nerves.

Levi got in the car and saw how nervous his girlfriend really was. He knew what to go to calm her down. He turned on the radio and put on a mix CD he made. He flipped threw the songs till he found the right one.

{And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight}

"It's our song." Eren smiled as they pulled out the drive away. The song just so happened to be Eren's favorite song and it also just so happened to be covered by one of Levi's favorite bands.

{And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive}

Eren held Levi's hand and had the other hand on her stomach. Levi smiled slightly at her movements.

{And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am}

They pulled up to the school when the song ended. Levi smiled at how calm his girlfriend looked now. 

"Hey we are here. Are you ready?" Levi said calmly. Eren breathed again.

"Okay." she said getting out the car. Levi got there things out the car. They didn't stop to talk to anyone when they got inside the school. Levi walked Eren to the nurses office. Smiled at her then walked her in. The nurse smiled up at them but still confused at why they were here so early in the morning.

"I'll see you in a bit. If you need me I'll be in APs okay?" Levi said. Eren nodded then Levi put her back-pack down and kissed her head then left.

"How far a long are you in?" The nurse asked. Eren stared at her nurse with the horror on her face.

"W-What?"

"Don't worry, sweet pea. I already know. Working at high school you see a lot of pregnant girls coming in and out if here. I understand. Do worry about it. I got pregnant during my Junior year in high school. I know how scary it is." The nurse said smiling at Eren. The word seemed to calm Eren down.

"A month." Eren answered. The nurse smiled. 

"May I see your stomach?" The nurse asked. Eren nodded. She pick up her baggy shirt and showed the nurse her slightly swollen tummy. The nurse looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure you're a month in?" The nurse asked. 

"Yes ma'am. Why?" Eren asked confused.

"Well you're not suppose to show till 12-18 weeks. You've only been pregnant for a 4 weeks."

"Is that bad?"

"No. Well it depends how you look at it. If I were you I'd wait another 2 to 4 week till you get a ultrasound. That is when you can hear the heartbeat." 

Eren nodded. That's when Levi walked in with his new schedule. 

"Is everything alright?" Levi asked. 

"Yeah. I was just telling your girlfriend you guys should get a ultra sound in the next couple of weeks. So you guys can hear the heart beat." The nurse smiled at Levi. "You two can go back to class now. Come back if you need anything. Keep me up dated too. Also, congratulations." The nurse smiled. They both smiled back and promised to keep her up dated. 

They walked to there first period together. For some reason they've had first period together since they met. They saw Jane and Marco sitting at a table in the Chemistry room. They looked like they had very little to no sleep. Eren sighed.

"Let's talk to them. Maybe they'll give us advice." Eren said. Levi nodded. They walked over by them and sat down in front of them.

"What do you want, Jäger?" Jane snapped at her obviously very tired.

"I just wanted to talk. Levi and I wanted some advice." 

"Advice on what? You want some advice? You should stop putting your hair in that damn half-bun half-down thing." Jane snapped.

"That's not what I meant but thanks." 

"No Eren and I wanted to ask you some questions Eren and I just got some exciting but scary news." Levi said. Marco looked up at him already knowing what he was going to say. Eren looked around making sure no one was listening.

"I'm pregnant..." She whispered to Jane.

"Well what do you know. The sweet-innocent Eren Jäger got herself knocked up." Jane whispered back then sighed. "Okay I'll not only give you advice, I'll help you out too. If anyone finds out they may do the same thing they did to me to you. I don't want you to be alone in this. Having the Father sometimes isn't enough."

Eren nodded. "Thank you, Jane." 

"Anytime, dude." Jane smiled. "Now get ready to pretend to argue it would be strange if we just stoped." Eren chucked in agreement. Both girls then started to yell at each other and Marco and Levi played along pulling the girls back. Levi took Eren over to their seat. Eren looked back and smiled at Jane. Jane smiled back. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. Eren leaned against Levi's shoulder and smiled. She felt safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see something happen in future chapters then let me know. ^.^  
> Song was Iris by Goo Goo Dolls (Cover by Sleeping with Sirens)  
> Link to song verion I used: http://youtu.be/cyOqIKGbYkg


	5. Surprise x2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get a very shocking surprise.

Eren sighed nervously as her and Levi waited in the doctors office. Levi looked at her and held her hand tightly. Today they were getting an ultrasound of the baby. They waited four weeks to finally see their little creation, just like the nurse suggested. Hanji and Carla even tagged along so they would be the first two to see the baby. Eren watched Hanji and her mother talking about god knows what. She was happy that the two got along so well. She wished she could say the same about Erwin and Levi with her dad.

"Eren Jäger and Levi Zoë-Smith." The nurse called out. Eren and Levi got up from their sets trying not to make any eye contact with any of the other patients, who were obviously staring at the teenage couple. Carla and Hanji smiled at them as a 'See you soon' kind if smile. 

The nurse took them to the back room and took Eren's weight, height, blood pressure, temperature, and asked her some questions about her pregnancy. They were finally settled in one of the offices.

"Okay just put on that hospital gown with the open side facing front, Miss. Jäger and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said then walked out. Eren started to take off her shirt and bra the put on the hospital gown. Levi folded the clothes neatly and put the on one if the chairs in the room. She laid down on the hospital bed nervously.

"Are nervous?" Eren asked.

"Terrified." Levi answered sitting in the chair next it the bed. "This is were everything becomes real." Eren nodded in agreement. Levi held her hand and kissed it lightly. Eren blushed and giggled. A knock on the door made Eren and Levi jump. The doctor walked in with a big smile. He didn't seem to surprised at how young Levi and Eren were.

"Hello, I'm Annie Leonhart. I'll be take the ultrasound today." The doctor said sitting down in front of the computer next to the hospital bed. She typed in some information into the computer. Annie pulled out some gel and a little stick thing that was connected to the computer. 

"The notes say you're 2 months in but it looks like you're about 3 or 4 month." The doctor said putting on some gloves. Eren and Levi looked at each other with concern. The doctor noticed the concern on the teens faces. "Don't worry that may just mean the embryo is really big and health." Eren and Levi sighed in relief.

"This maybe a little cold." She said putting, what seemed like, half the bottle of gel onto the stick. She pressed it firmly onto Eren's belly making her hiss. 

"First we do a black and white ultrasound then we can do a 3D one." Annie mumbled to herself. She moved the stick around trying to find a good spot to see the baby. Eren watch as the screen closely, squeezing Levi's hand in excitement. Annie's eyes widened. She click some more buttons and moved the stick around some more.

"Let's see if we can hear the heart beats." She mumbled to herself again.

"Beats?" Levi mouthed. Eren just shrugged. A sound caught Eren's attention. It sounded like some thing squishing together really fast. Like two thing squishing together.

"You hear that? It's the heart beats of your twins." Annie said smiling. Eren looked at Annie widen eyed, then looked over at Levi who looked like he was going to pass out as he stared at the black and white picture on the screen.

"I'll do the 3D picture now so you can really see them." She said pushing some buttons to change the picture. 

"It's to early to tell the genders but they are fraternal twins. The babies are in two different sacks instead of the same one." Annie continued. Now Eren and Levi could see the babies clearly now. Well they looked more like aliens then babies. Even so Eren couldn't help but smile. Now everything was real. She not only had one child she had two. She had twins. Eren look over at Levi to make sure he hadn't passed out. He had been so quiet but when she looked over at him, he had a faint smile on his face.

"Twins, Miss. Jäger. Congratulations." Annie smiled then continued. "Since you're so young, Miss. Jäger, we'll have to keep an eye on you. It's rare for someone of your age to have twins. So we will have you come in twice every month and once you're almost ready to give birth well have you in the hospital." Eren couldn't help but smile even with the risks.

"You can get dress, Miss. Jäger." Annie said putting some toilets on the bed. "I'll get you the picture to the ultrasound and I'll send you on your way."

"Thank you, Dr. Leonhart." Eren said with a smile. Annie just nodded and walked out. Eren got up from the bed. Levi still had not been broken out of his trance.

"...Twins..." Was the first thing that came out of Levi's mouth.

"Yeah." Eren said. "I'm terrified to be honest. I'm 16 and you're 17 and we already have 2 kids. That's twice the work, twice the money, and twice the supples will need. I-It's so scary. How are we going to do this, Levi?" Eren's voice started to crack at the last sentence. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, pulling her as closes as he can with out hurting her.

"Every step of the way I'll be here. Though the thick and thin of this I'll be here. I promise." Levi whispered. "Now let's get you dressed and cleaned up. Then we can have lunch with your mom and Hanji." Levi and Eren smiled. Levi helped get off the gel on Eren's belly gently. He didn't want to hurt her.

Once all the gel was off Eren put back on her bra and shirt. She sighed in relief. It felt nice having clothes on. The nurse from before come back in smiling.

"Here are the pictures of the ultrasound." The nurse said with a smile. "You can call in a few days to make an appointment. You're free to go."

Levi and Eren said thank you then felt. Once out the back room they saw Hanji and Carla sitting, talking and laughing. Once the two mothers saw them they jumped out the seats.

"How did it go?" Hanji asked with a smile.

"Great." Levi said, handing Hanji and Carla the ultrasound pictures. They both smiled as they looked at the picture then the look of shock filled their face. 

"Twins." Levi and Eren both said with a smile. Hanji and Carla just could stare in awe. 

"Let's go out to eat to celebrate." Hanji said excitedly.

"Let's go to a buffet since we are eating for 6." Levi answered. Eren hummed in agreement.

"Mac and Cheese with a burger sounds amazing." Eren thought out loud. Levi just chuckled and kissed Eren's head.

"I'll drive." Carla offered. Hanji shook her head.

"No I'll drive."

"Then I'll pay." Carla replied. Hanji shook her head 

"No I'll pay."

"I can't let you drive and pay!"

"But you drove all of us hear and you made us that wonderful dinner when we first met." Hanji smiled. "I insist Carla."

Carla sighed in defeat. "Okay." Hanji smiled wider. Levi could just laugh. 

"Let's go before Eren and the twins starve." Levi said. Hanji, Carla, and Eren nodded.  
_________________________________  
Eating, laughing, making production of what combination the twins were. It was nice but Eren was getting self-conscious. People would stare at her and lean over to their kids, most likely telling them that she was a trouble child. Eren looked down at her food. Levi noticed how uncomfortable Eren was. 

He wrapped an arm around her. Eren smiled and kissed Levi's lips quickly. Levi smiled and rubbed her belly. From the corner of Levi's eye he could see a woman and her daughter stare at them. He give them a glare that if looks could kill they'd be dead. The mother and daughter looked away quickly. Eren was happily eating her food now. Levi kissed her head. Eren laughed.

"They are so precious." Hanji whispered to Carla. Carla nodded in agreement.

"I don't care what my husband thinks of him. I wouldn't mind him marrying my daughter." Carla smiled. Hanji giggled.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Eren asked playfully.

"Nothing. Just excited." Carla answered. Eren smiled she never would have thought her mother would be excited about her 16 year old daughter being pregnant. It made her happy to know that she had not only Hanji but her own mother was excited.

"This was really good, thank you Hanji." Eren said with a smile.

"Oh! No problem dear! Anything for you guys!" Hanji smiled back.

Once the finally left the restaurant they headed over to Levi's house. Hanji and Carla wanted to talk some more and they wanted Eren to rest.

Levi and Eren walk over to Levi's room. Eren immediately crawled under the covers, twisting herself into a burrito.

"Hey save some for me." Levi joked.

"But I have to carry two extra people." Eren joked back. Levi grinned and got under the covers with Eren. A few moments of kisses and giggles were shared before Eren started to doze off.

"Twins..." Levi's voice catching Eren's attention, his hands running over her belly. She wanted to ask what he was doing but she couldn't find the strength to move her lips or her body.

"Twins..." Levi repeated. "I can't believe this is real. If you told me a year and a half ago I would be the father to twins and the mother would be beautiful. I would have laughed. I wouldn't have believed you. Now I'm going to be a father and the beautiful mother is next to me sleeping. Now all of it is real. I promise I'll be the best father any child would have. I'll be there and make sure you don't go down the same path I did. You'll have a nice family." Levi kissed Eren's belly. It made Eren smile faintly. Levi cuddled up to Eren, falling asleep quickly. 

The promise Levi made to their unborn children kept replaying in Eren's head. She snuggled up closer to Levi. Breathing in his scent deeply, she slowly let herself fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay twins! If you want you guys can leave baby names for a boys or girls or both.


	6. Moving In 1/2 part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi tell Grisha and Erwin about the twins. Carla, Hanji, and Erwin have a plan, that Grisha didn't know about, to make it a little easier for the young couple.

Eren woke up to the sound of laughter. Loud laughter. Very loud laughter. Two women and two men is what it sounded like. Eren snuggled deeper into sheets, not wanting to get up. She felt around for Levi. 

"Good evening, sleepy heads." Levi said once she was able to feel and hold onto his hand.

"Who's here? What's for dinner?" She asked. Levi chuckled then kissed her hand.

"Hanji, Erwin, and your mom and dad. They been here for a while." He said warping his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. "They are still are debating on dinner though. They wanted to wait for you to see what you wanted."

"They didn't have to wait for me." Eren said. Levi just chuckled and kissed her head.

"We know but we wanted too." She smiled at Levi's words. Eren kissed him. 

"Do Erwin and Dad know about the twins?" Eren asked nervously. Levi shook his head. 

"Hanji and Carla thought it would be better if we told them." Levi whispered. Eren nodded in agreement. 

"I hope they didn't give my dad any alcohol. Once he finds out he'll most likely drink himself into another world." Levi couldn't help but laugh. Eren just smiled at him. "Let's go before they start to worry." She continued. They got up and walked over to the dinning room. Hanji was the first to notice them.

"Oh you're up!" Hanji said excitedly. 

"Are you hungry, love?" Carla asked. 

"Yes mom." Eren answered.

"What would you like?"

"Chicken Alfredo?" 

"Okay." Carla said smiling.

"I'll help." Hanji said getting up before Carla could protest. Once the two were in the kitchen Eren and Levi took their sets. 

"Erwin, Mr. Jäger, would you like to see pictures of the baby?" Levi asked. Erwin smiled and nodded. Grisha took a swig of whatever he was drinking before he nodded. Eren figured it was some kind of alcohol. 

"I'll go get the pictures." Eren said get up from her set and into the room to get the picture. She came back smiling with the picture in hand. Eren sat back down, pushing the picture in front of them. Erwin picked up the pictures first. Eren and Levi held hands tightly, waiting to see what happens. Erwin smiled at the picture and mouthed the word: "Twins." Grisha took another drink from his cup.

"Twins..." He repeating the word.

"Yeah twins." Levi said. Eren squeezed his hands, a little scared.

"That's great." Grisha said. "Already have two grandchildren. This is great."

The awkward silence took over the room. No one knew how to lighten the mood. Everyone just went one just everyone just minded their own business while Grisha stared at the picture of the twins. Eren and Levi were talking about baby names. At times Hanji, Carla, and Erwin would pitch in.

"Dinner's ready!" Hanji sang. Everyone stood up straight in their seat as Hanji or Carla served them. Eren took the first bite.

"This is really good." She cheered.

"Hanji made the Alfredo sauce." Carla said taking a bite out of her pasta.

"It's really good!" Eren cheers.

"Thank you." Hanji smiled. They continued their dinner. Laughing and talking as they did so.

"So Hanji, Erwin and I were talking." Carla said. Eren, Levi, Grisha looked up to listen. "We were think that maybe it would better for Eren or Levi to stay at one of the house when and of course before the twins are born so you won't be traveling back and forth." 

"We can give you a couple of days to think about it if you would like." Hanji said. 

"I think that would be great." Levi said. "Eren could stay here though. We have the two guest rooms no one uses that are right across room my room."

"That sounds great!" Eren said. "As long as it's okay with Erwin and Hanji of course."

"Of course it's okay!" Hanji said excitedly. Erwin nodded in agreement. Eren and Levi smiled and held each other hands. Carla smiled while Grisha looked a little pissed that he didn't know about this plan.

"We'll bring you your clothes and some other little things tomorrow morning." Carla said. Eren nodded and smiled. 

"I guess we get our rest and start preparing for Eren moving in." Hanji said picking up everyone's plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in two parts. I figured better to split it in two then to keep y'all waiting some more.
> 
> Feel free to leave baby names and anything you would like to see in future chapters in the comments!


	7. Authors Note

Hi this is anime butterfly247. I just wanted to let y'all know that I may not be updating Baby:The Meeting, Baby, All-Star, or Humanity's Dream for a while. School started back in August for me and I'm a junior in High School as of right now and it's making it a little hard for me to write and try to handle school as well. Plus my school as already put me in Health Science classes for my career and some college level classes so that is more stress on me. And not only that I have been getting bullied by a group of people in one of my classes so I have found any motivation to write because of that. So I'm sorry if I got you hopes up and you thought this was a new chapter. I just wanted to let y'all know why I haven't been updating for a while. But I'm happy so many people read my stories and wish for me to continue. Thank you very much.  
~ Alice Chō


	8. Authors note

Hi,  
I know it has been a long time since I've updated. I've been really busy and I'm almost about to graduate high school. It's been a difficult journey. I would like to thank everyone who has enjoyed this story as well as many other but I just haven't had the inspiration to write anime fanfics anymore. It's hard for me to say this because they are like my children. I really enjoyed writing these stories. I enjoyed watching them grow but I don't have the motivation, inspiration, nor the time like I use too. It's hard to let go but I will be giving any unfinished Attack on Titan fanfic to anyone who is interested. All you have to do is contact me through my email and I'll give you the story. You may change it up or add on. It will be yours once you have it. I will still try to update my EXO fanfic but I have no promises that I'll be constant. I thank you for reading my writing and for enjoying it. I apologize that I couldn't finish them. Thank you for your time.  
~Alice aka animebutterfly247

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Email: animebutterfly2@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. The idea was swimming in my head for so long! This story is also made up of some adventures that two of my friends had being pregnant teens. I made it more like a fairy tail like then they really were. Both of the children's fathers ended up leaving but I made this so that Levi stays with Eren.


End file.
